Just Get Over It
by xXriderXx
Summary: Highschool time. SASUSAKU. Sakura is a equestrian who doesnt put up with crap, and Sasuke is the bad boy baseball player who needs an attitude adjusment. What happens when Sasuke has to work at Sakura's stable? Minor NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Tck

_Tck._

_Tck._

_Tck._

'**Stupid.'**

_Tck._

'**Freakin.'**

_Tck._

'**Clock!'**

Sakura watched the clock. It was almost time to leave this hell of a place called school. She was already done with her test…all she needed was to turn it in and get out of this place.

"Sakura…staring at the clock wont make it faster," Their teacher, Kakashi, said as he poked his head from his perverted book.

"I tried," Sakura sighed. Her fellow classmates sighed with her. Kakashi went back to his book and Sakura started to scan the room to keep her occupied.

"Haruno, staring off into space doesn't pass the time either," came a masculine voice behind her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I got to do something Uchiha, don't you have a test to finish?" she whispered. She turned to see the raven haired boy behind her. Her jade eyes locked with his obsidian eyes.

"Im not even going to finish, because I already know I'm going to fail. Not everyone is smart as you, princess," The Uchiha boy said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Go steal a car," Sakura hissed.

Uchiha Sasuke, was one of the most popular guys in school. He was the star baseball player, who _might_ get a scholarship. The Uchiha's interest in school…..there is none.

All the girls love him, but who didn't like bad boys? He almost got expelled twice. He gotten into many fights, he's been suspended so many times, Sakura lost count.

Haruno Sakura, was a normal high school girl. The only thing about her was that she didn't have a crush on Sasuke. She actually didn't want any part of him. She was good in school even though she hated it. The only thing different about Sakura is that she had pink hair and the greenest eyes any has ever seen.

RRRIINNGG!

In a blink of an eye, Sakura turned in her test and was out the door making papers fly and having a freaked out teacher.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Two, turn it!" cried the baseball team. Kakashi, the baseball coach, hit the ball the went flying toward left field.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with eagerness, as he quickly sprinted toward left field, to back him up. Seeing that the fielder wasn't going to make it, Sasuke dove toward the ball. He caught it and threw it to second baseman. The play looked good till the second baseman accidently over threw the ball, so it went flying over the first baseman's head.

"What the hell was that Uzamaki!" Sasuke cried to the blonde hair second baseman.

"It was by accident, Teme!" The second baseman cried.

"Naruto, Sasuke, calm down!" Kakashi said, but too late, they were already heading toward each other. Their teammates quickly went after them, knowing this wasn't the first time they fought.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sakura breathed in the scent of hay and sweet feed.

"H-h-hello Sakura," came a small voice. Sakura turned to see her friend, Hinata.

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura smiled at her friend and walked beside Hinata who was bringing in a chestnut mare.

"Are you going to ride, Chessie?" Sakura asked as Hinata brought the mare into the wash stall and clipped the cross ties to the mare's halter.

Hinata nodded, "We are going to the cross country course. I need to see how Chessie does with obstacles like that."

Sakura nodded and rubbed the mare's face.

"You better get Ace tacked up and ready to go, so Tsunade doesn't get mad," Hinata told her.

Sakura nodded and waved goodbye as she quickly went to her horse's stall.

She saw a grey head pop out of a stall, staring at her intently.

"Hello Ace!" Sakura cried happily as she kissed her horse's soft muzzle. Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Let's see how dirty you are today," Sakura opened her eyes and saw no dirt marks on him.

"That's a shocker, but that's going to help me not be late for the lesson today."

Sakura opened the stall door and slid the dark blue halter over the gelding's head.

She led him into the wash stall besides Hinata's mare.

"Hopefully there wont be anymore surprises," Sakura joked as she started to brush down her horse.

"Better knock on wood," Hinata replied as she was picking out the dirt in the horse's hooves.

"Like what's going to happen?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sasuke leaned against the passenger window and saw a white stable.

"Explain to me why we are here," Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"You either go here or get expelled," Kakashi said as he drove on the rocky driveway.

"I have to work for stinky mules?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the big stable in front of him.

"They're horses, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he pulled into the parking area.

"Who said I was talking about horses?" Sasuke smirked.

They got out of the car and a blonde hair woman motion them over to a riding ring. Sasuke watched the boy ride on a grey gelding, cantering nice and slowly around the ring.

Sasuke gave a groan but saw something odd about the boy.

He had pink hair.

**Read and Review! I'll give you a cookie!! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Take him over this vertical!" The Tsunade yelled. Sakura used her leg to make her horse get close to the rail, then use her other leg to turn him toward the jumps. As she was approaching, she listen to the rhythm of her horse.

_1..2_

_1..2_

_1..2_

Ace tighten his muscles and jumped the jump effortlessly. He kept his pace as he headed for the next jump. This was a five stride vertical, so he needed to get five strides in before taking off.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Sakura got off his back, and into jumping position as her horse flew over the jump. She went back into the saddle softly as they landed. She noticed that Ace wasn't on the right lead anymore. She nudged him with her outside leg and opened up her inside rein.

Ace did the lead change but didn't have the back one. He sped up and switch back to the wrong lead.

"CRAP! The line was good Sakura, but he needs to work on his lead changes!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sasuke perked up, hearing Sakura's name. Sasuke looked at Sakura's outfit. She was wearing, a regular red tank top, and jeans. She had half chaps on with fringe like a western chap does.

Sasuke was interested in her type of tack. It wasn't big and didn't have a horn on the front. It didn't have any metal on it except for the bit that was in the horse's mouth.

Kakashi elbowed him for Sasuke's attention.

"The blonde hair lady is Tsunade, she is your boss. Do what she says and maybe she wont kill you."

Sasuke shrugged. It was just an old lady with big boobs. Like that will scare him. The only thing he was scared of is suffocating by her boobs.

Sasuke watched as Sakura came toward a fake stone wall. Her horse shoke his head and jumped it. The horse landed on the right lead and came past Sasuke. Obsidian and jade clashed as Sakura went past him.

"That's good for today, why don't you go see Hinata at the cross-county course," Tsunade waved her student away as she went to go talk to Kakashi and Sasuke.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why me!" Sakura leaned against her horse's neck as she walked beside Hinata.

"Don't be sad Sakura, he's probably going to work around the farm," Hinata pointed out as she stared at her friend.

"That's the problem, I work too! I ride almost everday! And he has to take care of my horse!" Sakura sighed into her horse's grey neck.

"Well, its not like he is going to do anything," Though Hinata even thought about him doing something to the horses. "But he is under Tsunade's instruction..remember?"

Sakura perked up at this. "You're right! He's a goner if he gets Tsunade mad."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sasuke followed Tsunade to the feed room.

"This is the feed room plus where we keep the washer, dryer, pitch forks and repair supplys." Tsunade pointed to each object.

"We have six wash stalls and they need to be clean every other day."

Sasuke eyed every object.

"The wheelbarrows are down here in this shed along with shavings. With bad shavings and stuff from the horse's stall, you will go out there to the spreader and dump it into there."

Sasuke sighed.

'_This is going to be horrible'_

'**No it wont**!'

'_I rather be expelled!_'

'**But Sakura is here!'**

**'**_Yeah and?_'

'**Oh nothing, nothing.**'

Sasuke's inner stayed quiet as they went into a tack room.

"This is student tack room," Tsunade said.

They went out and went past a door.

"My office."

They stopped at a big whiteboard.

"This shows who needs to stay in, what pasture they are going to, and who is needed for a lesson. Down here in purple, is workers who are coming in and at what time. This whiteboard is also for updates like horse shows, vet, ferrier, all that other crap."

Tsunade then pointed to some stairs,"That's the boarder lounge. It's a lounge for boarders and guests."

Sasuke saw Sakura coming in leading her horse past them.

"Sasuke, go with Sakura while I talk to your coach."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sakura put her horse on the cross-ties and started untacking. As she took the saddle off she turned to see the Uchiha Sasuke, right in front of her.

"What?"

Sasuke stared at her saddle. "What is that?"

Sakura gave him a look like he was stupid, "A saddle."

He gave her a look this time, "I know that, but it's different."

"Oh. It's an English Saddle."

Sakura moved around him over to her locker, where she stored her things. Sasuke followed her, curious.

"English is different from Western. We have iron stirrups, no horn, and a small seat." Sakura continued.

"English is for jumping, cross-country, and all that stuff."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura gave treats to her horse.

"Western is for cattle and for long rides, like when they have to move the herd."

Sakura was an expert when it came to horses. She could go on for hours if she wanted to.

"Let me guess, you are in the "School or Bust" program?"

Sakura started to wash were there was an imprint of the saddle.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he dodged some water.

"Its when kids that are doing bad in school, come here to work and hopefully change their attitude. Though its you, so I don't think it's going to work."

Sasuke rolled the insult.

Tsunade appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Sasuke! You start tomorrow afternoon at four! Happy to have you aboard!"

Sakura gave a Sasuke a serious look. Her eyes flashed with hatred for a minute.

"If you do anything to my horse or the others, I'll take care of you personally." And with that Sakura got the access water off and led her horse away.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the last one," Sakura said as she closed a stall door

"That's the last one," Sakura said as she closed a stall door. The horse went towards his breakfast and ate it happily.

Sakura watched as the horse used it upper lip to move it around. The horse started to paw the ground and he started to move the feed the around like it needed to be put into corners.

Sakura laughed, "pig."

Sakura heard a big, long, yawn. She turned to see the raven-haired boy put a horse's halter on the hook.

"Tired?" Sakura went next to him.

He shot her a death glare and dragged himself to a chair.

"SAKURA!!" came a high-pitched yell that almost made everyone go deaf.

'_it's her.._'

'**Yay…'**

A blonde hair girl ran and pretty much tackled Sakura. Sakura luckily was able to stand.

"Hi Ino," Sakura looked at the girl on her shoulder. Ino suddenly let go of Sakura and was staring at something. Sakura turned to look at what Ino was looking at. That's when it hit her and she plugged her ears.

"HI SASUKEE!!" Ino quickly went toward Sasuke, who was in confusion.

Sakura rolled her eyes and unplugged her ears.

Ino was Sasuke's biggest fan. Why she liked him so much, it was beyond Sakura.

She saw Sasuke start to run away from Ino, but now Sakura believed that Ino was faster than a baseball player.

Sakura walked past the feed room till a hand went across her mouth and was being pulled into the dark room. Sakura, like any other female, panicked and she elbowed her captor. The hand was removed and she headed for the door till a hand went around her waist and brought her back in.

"Geez, Haruno, it's me!" came the familiar masculine voice.

"UCHIHA! YOU FREAKIN SCARED ME!" Sasuke's hand went over her mouth again.

"Shh, your friend wont leave me alone," he whispered. Sakura gave a sigh and stomped on the Uchiha's foot.

He let go of her and she turned to face him.

"ow." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"She's doing a lesson right now,"Sakura said as she sat down on a bag of feed.

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh.

"Good."

Sakura gave a smirk which already made Sasuke think something was bad was going to happen.

"You better hurry, you have a whole row of stalls to clean. You better hurry because Tsunade has to show you something in…." Sakura looked at her phone. "Thirty minutes."

With that, Sasuke quickly left.

'**Does he even know which row of stalls?"**

"_nope"_

"**Does he know he got the easy stalls?"**

"_nope."_

"**Does he also know that Tsunade isn't going to show him anything."**

"_Another nope."_

"**So he's hurrying for no reason?"**

"_Pretty much, but I do have to show him something."_

* * *

Sasuke stormed up to Sakura, who was watching a lesson.

"Tsunade had nothing to show me," he said.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura replied, not taking her eyes of the lesson.

"So you made me run around like a maniac for nothing?" he said, with steam coming out of his ears.

"Pretty much."

That's when Sasuke blew up.

"WELL WHY THE H-"

Sakura covered his mouth and pointed to the rider in the lesson. The rider was a little girl about the age of 7.

"Language," Sakura took her hand off his face and got up from her seat.

"Come on, I have to show you something."

Sasuke mumbled and didn't move.

"If you don't, I'll tell Ino where you are," Sakura threaten but said it so innocently.

"You wouldn't" Sasuke looked at her. Challenging her really.

"Oh, I would," Sakura turned with an innocent smile on her face. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

Sakura pulled out a blue phone, "Let's see…Ino….Ino…oh here is her number…"

"FINE!"

Sasuke walked toward the Sakura in defeat. Sakura put her phone away and started to walk down the hallway.

"I'll meet you by the round pen," Sakura said as she turned down an aisle of horses.

'_damn. She's good_'

'**What do you think she's going to show us?'**

'_I don't know, where she keeps her dead bodies?'_

Sasuke walked toward the metal round pen and leaned against the cold bars. He heard hoof beats and he turned to see Sakura and Ace.

"Okay, today I'm going to teach you how to lounge a horse," Sakura smiled as she led the gelding into the iron pen. Ace looked at with curiousity and knew he was going to be worked. Sakura picked up a black whip and locked the door.

'_She also knows how to use a whip…'_

* * *

**Yes, it's short! I'm sorry but I wanted to at least get this up before I get swamped with horsebackriding! My horse is still learning how to jump and so I decided to start working with him everyday. He is working on flowers and solid jumps...thats going to take awhile...anywho, I know what you all are saying. "Dont you still have time?"**

**no.**

**I dont.**

**I also ride another horse for lessons and when he's being bad :P**

**I'm also showing BOTH horses and my trainer loves to put me in things. Like three or four events. Yes. She's crazy.**

**Anyway! THanks for the reviews you all! You know your names! Now I give you all Ice cream!! Gives Ice cream to loyal readers**

**And if you want you can submit an idea on the story, I will give you credit and everything! Like...if you want something to happen to Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?**

**Me:...oh...BEING AN INSENSITIVE KNOW IT ALL JERK TO EVERYONE!!**

**has arguement**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke watched as Sakura snapped the whip, sending her horse along the sides at a trot

Sasuke watched as Sakura snapped the whip, sending her horse along the sides at a trot.

"When lounging, you always watch them. If you lose contact or have your back towards them, they will usually stop." Sakura watched her horse and moved around in a circle.

Sakura stopped and stood still. Ace flickered his ears toward Sakura and idmetiatly stopped. He faced her back, with his ears perked toward her. Sakura didn't move or look at her horse. Ace started walking toward and nuzzled her hair. Sakura turned and petted his velvet nose.

"If you have a good relationship, they will come to you," Sakura clicked her tounge and moved the whip.

Ace went to the outside and picked up a trot again.

"Make sure you don't hit them are get to close to them with the whip. Some horses will shy away or you could get a hoof print in your face," Sakura explained and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was watching intently which surprised Sakura.

"Now to make them pick up speed, just ask them or get a little bit close to them," Sakura said as she clicked her tounge again. She snapped the whip and Ace did a faster trot.

"Canter," Sakura ordered but Ace didn't want to.

Sakura came forward and did a snap of the whip again.

Ace picked up canter and continued around the ring.

"Now to slow them down, you let them calm down. Make sure you show them that you aren't going to use the whip," Sakura put the head of the whip down and watched her horse.

"Easy boy, easy now," Sakura cooed making Ace go back to a walk. He finally stopped to look at his owner. Sakura put down the whip and gave the gelding a pat.

"Come in here Sasuke," Sakura looked at the raven-haired boy who was in his own land now.

"Sasuke…" Sakura was getting annoyed.

Sasuke came in and looked at Ace.

"Get the whip and start lounging him." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke nodded and picked up the whip slowly. Ace perked his ears at the new lounger. Sakura backed away and stood next to Sasuke.

"Stay in the middle," Sakura said.

They both moved to the middle and Sasuke snapped the whip.

Ace picked up a trot with one ear toward Sasuke. Sasuke actually felt at peace. He was actually having fun lounging a horse.

Sasuke snapped the whip again and Ace picked up a canter. Sakura watched her horse and had his pace in her head.

Sakura suddenly went toward her horse.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke went to try to grab her but she lifted herself on her horse's back and sat on her horse's back.

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh and kept the horse going.

Sakura stretched out her arms and moved with the movement of her horse.

Sakura then got an idea, "Sasuke, get that crate and that pole to create a small jump."

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

Sakura laughed and nodded. She stopped her horse using her legs.

Sasuke did what he was told, curious on what she was going to do. He used the one of the rings wall, so that the jump would be straight.

"Ok, im going to start him up again." Sasuke snapped the ship and Sakura nudged him on.

Ace's ear perked forward at the jump as he cantered toward it.

"Sakura, you're not going to jump that?" Sasuke got nervous. Ace tighten and jumped and Sakura got out of the saddle into her jumping positon. She did not touch the neck and she used her own legs to get out of the saddle.

Sasuke Uchiha was now hooked. He wanted to get on the back of these horses and jump them.

Sasuke then noticed something about Sakura. He saw her wince in pain from something and she quickly stopped her horse.

Sakura flashed him a smile, "You catch on fast!"

Sakura slid off her horse then her foot went to the side. She gasped in pain and couldn't get her balance.

Sasuke quickly went toward her and caught her.

"T-Thanks, I tripped," Sakura lied as she led her horse out of the ring. Sasuke looked at her feet. She was slightly limping but I guess she was trying not to show it.

'_what do you think happened?'_

'**see, I knew you cared about her'**

'_no I don't'_

'**you wub her'**

'_can you leave!?'_

Sasuke ignored the conversation with his inner and put down the whip. He came back into the barn to see Sakura and Hinata talking. Hinata had a concern face but Sakura had an emotionless face. Sakura saw Sasuke and motion him to come over.

"Can you go clean Uh-oh's stall? I think that's the last one." Sakura asked.

"Why is he called Uh-oh?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances and Hinata piped in, "He's just a funny pony."

"He's the blue roan on the third aisle," Sakura added as she left.

* * *

Sasuke went to the pony's stall and started cleaning thinking about lounging. What he didn't know is that you shouldn't stand behind a horse. Well, that was figured out when Sasuke bended over to pick up his cellphone.

* * *

"AAAHHHH" came a masculine yell.

"Uh-oh," Hinata said as she looked where she heard the yell.

"Now he knows why that's his name," Sakura said as she saw a pooped on Sasuke heading toward the boarder lounge.

Sakura burst out laughing almost having tears in her eyes.

"I thought Uh-oh would bite him or something," Hinata said as she watched her lunatic friend.

"That is an evil pony," Sakura managed to say in between laughs.

* * *

After a while, Sakura and Hinata were bringing in a mare that needed new shoes. Sakura saw a group of girls looking at something.

"You can go check it out, Sakura" Hinata said as she took the lead rope from her pink headed friend.

Sakura nodded, "Thanks."

Sakura squeezed into the crowd and saw what they were looking at.

They were staring at the famous Uchiha who had no shirt on and was wet. Sakura blushed as she saw who fit Sasuke was. He was perfectly toned and had some muscles to show off.

Sakura shoke off her girly hormones and went toward Sasuke. He didn't care about the group. It was a usual for him. He continued to spread some shavings around.

"Can I ask why you are wet and having no shirt on?" Sakura leaned against the stall frame.

"Uh-oh," Sasuke said simply.

"Uh-oh?" Sakura asked with small confusion. Sasuke gave her a look, that made Sakura panic. Sasuke gave her a small push making her fall into the wheelbarrow of shavings.

Some of the girls giggled, and Sakura gave them a death glare. They left not wanting to see the wrath of Sakura.

Sasuke laughed at Sakura and had a small blush on his face.

'_She looks cute with shavings in her hair,'_

Sakura smiled and started laughing. Sasuke moved toward her making Sakura stopped.

"Let's go Princess," Sasuke picked the wheelbarrow of shavings and Sakura. He found that she was pretty light.

Sasuke took her to the next aisle that needed shavings.

"So Kakashi, I bet that your student is going to fall for mine first," Tsunade said as she drank some sake.

"Sasuke? No. Girls and how they react to guys? I bet Sakura is going to fall for Sasuke," Kakashi had a small thing of sake.

* * *

**HIYA! **

**So the idea of having Sasuke pooped on is by a nice reviewer Kerapal Bubbble -everyone claps-**

**YAYYY!!**

**I thought that was brilliant. So she gets an extra scoop of ice cream! -gives extra scoop of ice cream to Kerapal-**

**You want an extra scoop then review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

'_bored'_

_'bored'_

_'bored'_

_'even more bored'_

Sakura stared blankly at the book in front of her. She didn't want to read about the civil war. She thought it was stupid for one country to fight itself. She put her head down and started to think what she was going to do today. She moved her foot around and thought how stupid it was.

That was till her alarm went off when she heard a loud, "SAKURA!!"

Sakura fell out of her seat and hit her blonde friend.

"It's a library you idiot! Be quiet!"

He looked at his friend's book. "The Civil War?"

Sakura sat back into her chair and took the book from Naruto. Sakura noticed how Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Sakura you look very nice today," Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura went back to reading her book. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"A friend can't compliment the other?" Naruto said defensively.

"They can but that usually means they want something," Sakura replied.

Naruto sat in the chair in front of Sakura.

A small voice came, "Sakura?"

Sakura turned to see Hinata holding a few books and binders.

"Hey how is your-" Hinata spotted Naruto and felt light-headed. Hinata avoided Naruto's stare and fumbled with the side of her binder.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata piped up.

"Hey Hinata! You can sit by me!" Naruto motioned Hinata over and she sat down still blushing.

Sakura smiled behind her book. Naruto's blue eyes seem to sparkle everytime he say Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto. What did you want to ask me?" Sakura put down the book and waited for Naruto's head to come back to Earth.

"What? Oh! Is it okay if I work at the farm with you guys!" Naruto smiled that goofy smile of his.

Sakura bit her lip, thinking about this. She looked over at Hinata who didn't have her blush anymore. She was thinking about it and another blush came across her face.

Everything would be okay, except for one thing. Sasuke.

"I don't want you and Sasuke fighting though, Naruto," Sakura said as she rested her head on her hand.

"Oh don't worry! We won't!" Naruto pleaded.

"It would be good for him Sakura, and we do like extra-help!" Hinata added.

"It's not you im worried about Naruto….it's…"

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Sakura sighed knowing the familiar touch.

'_Speak of the devil'_

"What is this? Some kind of meeting?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Sakura.

"I was reading…but I cant now," Sakura sighed again. "Naruto wants to work at the farm."

"And…?"

Sakura gave the Uchiha a death glare, and Sasuke had the feeling he could die under that intense stare.

"I get it. We won't fight. Gezz Haruno." Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Swear?"

"…………"

"UCHIHA!"

"Fine fine, I swear."

Sakura picked up her book and started leaving. "See you guys at the barn!"

Sasuke stared down at Sakura's feet. They seemed fine, till he saw part of a bandage sticking out of her shoe.

Sasuke waved good-bye to his friends and fallowed Sakura. Sakura stopped at her locker and started putting her books away. She saw a figure go beside her and she looked to see Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need to ask you a question," Sasuke leaned against the lockers and Sakura closed hers, so she can give all of her attention to Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sakura gazed up at him.

Sasuke sighed.

"Teach me how to ride."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "That sounds more like a demand."

Sakura started walking away with Sasuke on her heels.

"After watching you jump on Ace, I wanted to ride," Sasuke admitted, feeling his manly pride go down the drain.

"The Sasuke Uchiha wants to ride?"

"Please?"

Sakura turned to face him, shocked he knew what please meant.

"Fine, I will meet you at the barn and you can ride Ace."

Sasuke was shocked that Sakura was going to let him ride her horse. Nobody rode that horse, except for Sakura. He heard that some idiot got on Ace without Sakura knowing, and got thrown off. Ace, who was a quiet horse, never bucked or acted bad with anyone.

Sasuke and Sakura walked outside where everyone started to leave. Sasuke eyes drifted to Sakura's feet again. That's when it happened. Her right foot turned in making Sakura lose her footing. Sasuke was there for her fall, but she quickly regained composure and kept walking.

Sasuke never seen a foot bend like that before. It was like there wasn't any muscle or bone in her foot.

* * *

"You got another worker?" Tsunade asked her student as she looked to see Naruto talking to Hinata.

Tsunade looked over some papers and rested her head on her hands.

"He can work here, send him in so I can go over the rules."

Sakura nodded and motioned Naruto in.

* * *

"SAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAA!!"

Sakura groaned and flashed a fake smile. "Ino! Is something wrong?"

Ino stormed over to Sakura with a pout on her face.

"Sasuke isn't noticing me and wont tell me how beautiful I look today!!"

'_and I should care about your fangirlism…because..?'_

"Really!?" Sakura went with it. "What a shame! He's just playing hard to get Ino!"

Ino brighten up at the sound of that.

"I can play like that too!"

And with that, Ino was off getting her horse ready for practice.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went toward her horse's stall.

He wasn't in there.

Sakura looked out toward Ace's pasture, and he wasn't there either. Sakura was about to go run to find him, when she saw her horse staring at her like an idiot. Sakura gave a relieved sigh and went toward her horse.

"Excuse me, What are you doing with my-"

She saw the raven-haired boy.

"horse…"

Sasuke showed her a hoof pick and went back to cleaning Ace's feet.

"Someone's excited," Sakura said as she went to her locker.

"Aa."

Sakura took that as a yes and grabbed her horse's bridal, martingale, and girth.

"How do you know how to groom a horse?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was brushing down her horse.

"I watched you guys,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Girls. Sorry."

Sakura laughed and put her bridal and girth down.

'_I need a saddle…"_

Sakura left Sasuke and looked in the tack room for a saddle. She scanned the room and picked a saddle that looked that will fit.

Sakura came back with a saddle pad and saddle.

"Ok, all we need to do is tack him up."

Sasuke nodded and took the saddle. In a flash he had Ace tacked up.

"You watch pretty carefully." Sakura mused.

Everything was correct and tight. Sasuke put a helmet on and led Ace to the mounting block.

He got on the right side and got on the right way.

"Need any help?" Sakura asked.

"My stirrups," Sasuke showed how short they were.

"They need to be right at your ankle bone," Sakura said as she wondered if he knew what she was talking about.

Sasuke thought for a moment and swung his leg in front of the saddle and corrected his stirrups.

Sakura looked at his stirrups after he was done, and saw they were correct and the same length.

'_He catches on fast!'_

"Ok, let's head to the round pen, I don't want to use the big ring yet." Sakura motioned him to follow her.

* * *

**Ello! Ello!**

**I know. BRIDGETTE FREAKIN UPDATE!**

**uhhh...well...I kinda had to be cazy one day...and now I ride a few horses...**

**I also back on the show circuit showing a horse that I school with.**

**My horse is far from showing...he's working on it!**

**But I've been tired for the past few days! So Sorry!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura watched Sasuke go around on the rail

Sakura watched Sasuke go around on the rail. Ace had one ear perked toward Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, "Let's start with our position first!"

Sasuke turned to look at her. That's when he saw a smirk on her face.

"Shoulders back, and sit up!" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Your back must be arched! See?"

Sakura moved her shoulders back, sticking out her chest. Sasuke couldn't help but stare. He did what he was told though.

Sakura walked beside her horse and Sasuke.

Sakura put her hands over Sasuke's and the reins.

"You want these to be the same length. The pinky goes under the reins."

Sasuke just stared Sakura and at their hands.

"Put your hands up! Like you are holding a bat," Sakura ordered, trying to relate to Sasuke.

Sasuke did and looked at Sakura. She was smiling at him, still having her hands over his.

* * *

Hinata was peacefully riding a black gelding down a trail, coming back from a trail ride. She noticed her horse's ear perked forward and walked with caution. Hinata patted the gelding's black satin neck.

"HINATTAAA!!"

The gelding instinctively shied away. Hinata gasped and grabbed onto the horse's neck to stay on. She looked to see who it was Naruto was now petting the horse's neck, calming it down.

"N-Naruto, you scared us!" Hinata said as she regained her seat.

Naruto dropped his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Hinata gave out a small giggle, making Naruto look up at her.

"I wanted to tell you, that granny let me work here. Now we can be together!"

Hinata felt her face flush. Before she knew it, she was falling off her horse.

"Hinata!"

Naruto quickly moved and caught her. Naruto sighed and smiled at how peaceful Hinata looked in his arms.

* * *

Sakura was now in the center of the ring and stared at Sasuke's heels.

'_He is not going to like this…'_

"Put your heels down," Sakura ordered.

Sasuke stopped Ace and looked at Sakura. "What?"

Sakura sighed. "Put. Your. Heels. Down."

Sasuke started to bend his heels down.

"Farther."

He put them down even more.

"Farther."

Sasuke stood up in his stirrups, making them bend down far. He sat back into seat and his heels went solid.

'_That is unbelievable. I couldn't even get my heels down that far.'_

Sakura stared at his heels. She just couldn't believe how fast he was catching on.

"Let's go the other direction. You always want to turn inside. I don't know why, but you do." Sakura said.

Sasuke used his reins to turn and he nudged with his outside leg. Ace turned and tracked the other direction. His heels didn't move.

Sakura wanted to try something new. "Let's try jumping position! Make Ace stop and turn towards me. Now when haulting, don't pulled all the way past the seat. You want to pull near your gut and squeeze with your upper thigh."

Sasuke did exactly what he was told and turned to face Bridgette. He was obviously getting tired. They've been probably been riding for two hours at the least.

"The jumping position is the position you need to be in over the jump. People also call it two-point. You need to be out of the saddle and have a grip on the mane. You can not." Sakura raised a finger at him. "You can not use the neck to balance on the neck. Use your lower leg to balance and to keep you up. Also I want a tight rein when you are out of the saddle."

Sasuke thought for a moment and got out of the saddle. We wobbled and leaned against the neck. Ace in response put his head down and shook it.

"Sorry, Sorry." Sasuke soothed him and tried to stay balance.

"You are letting you leg go far back," Sakura commented. Sasuke moved it forward and felt his leg musceles groan in pain.

"Good, that's enough for today. Get off on the left side," Sakura ordered. Sakura went over just in case Sasuke needed help. Sasuke groaned and his legs gave out as put one foot on the ground.

Sakura quickly went into action. "I'm here to help you!"

Sakura quickly caught him but he foot went to the side and they both fell to the ground. Sakura looked up at the towering Sasuke. He put out his hands so he wouldn't fall on her.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry,"

Sakura smiled at him, and Sasuke got off of her, blushing.

"Um, make sure you hose him down real good," Sakura whispered and walked away.

She leaned against a wall with a hand over her heart.

'_What's going on with my head..'_

* * *

**Elllooo.**

**Im so tired. I know i dont update fast enough. But I just did camp with my trainer. It was only me and my friend Kelly. I rode my horse who is still learning how to jump. So that was really tiring. I also fell off of a horse that i despise. I did cross-country on my god child though! :**

**-yawns-**

**so here is the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura yawned as she had her nose stuck in a book. Sasuke saw that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was about to run into a horse that was going to be ridden.

Sakura suddenly moved to the side, and twirled around some little kids. Sasuke raised an eyebrow of curiousity at her. She stopped and flipped a page. While doing that, two cats ran past her feet. She started walking, still not taking her eyes off the book that she was reading.

'_Ok, what happens if I do this,'_ Sasuke threw a baseball that he had from practice.

Sakura looked up and caught it with one hand. She quickly threw it back.

'_Crap!"_

Sasuke caught it before it hit his face.

Sasuke mumbled, "I see you have good aim."

Sakura nodded and walked past Sasuke. "Read the back of the shirt."

Sasuke looked at it.

"Softball All-star?"

Sakura nodded as she put down her book.

"Horsebackriding is really a me and my mom thing. Softball is how I relate to my Dad."

Sasuke thoughts went down to Sakura's foot.

"Is that why your foot is messed up?" he asked.

Sakura stiffened and flashed a fake smile at him.

"Nothing is wrong with my foot."

Sasuke studied her face. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Sasuke sighed. '_Maybe if I get her to trust me alittle more, than maybe she'll tell me.'_

'**Aww. Ice Cube has feelings!'**

'_You are very annoying'_

'**You care about Sakura! You care about Sakura!**'

'_Shutup!'_

"SASSSUKKKEEE!!" came a high voice.

"One of your fangirls are coming!" Sakura then walked away, leaving Sasuke to run away.

* * *

Sakura led Ace towards the outdoor ring. Her eyes caught sight of Ino hanging on to Sasuke. Her heart felt like it fell out of her body. She shook off the feeling and went toward the mounting block. She mounted and started to warm-up her horse. Ace arched his neck and extended his legs even more.

Tsunade saw Ace and called out, "Not doing dressage!"

Sakura nudged Ace, and he lifted his head. "Sorry that he knew dressage before jumping!"

Sakura started to canter around slowly and saw Sasuke leaning against the rail. Ino came in on her half-a-million dollar mare, and waved to Sasuke. Sasuke waved back. Sakura focused on the lesson and started to canter the other way.

"Drop your stirrups!" Tsunade ordered out.

Sakura did and still canter beautifully. Cantering wasn't hard, because Ace was smooth.

"Bring him down to a trot!"

Sakura bit her lip and brought Ace to a trot. Sakura fumbled and tried to gain balance. Ace was very bouncy. Sakura began posting and finally settled to her horse.

"Sitting Trot!"

Sakura bit her lip harder and tried to slow her horse. Sakura tried to make sure she didn't fall off her horse.

"Walk!"

Sakura gave out a relieved sigh. She walked her horse and watched her teacher put up a small vertical.

"Jump this without your stirrups!"

Sakura stared at her trainer like she had a huge bug on her face.

"I know, Ace is still learning. But this will be good for both of you!" Tsunade said as she stood next to Sasuke.

Sakura watched Ino jump it without a problem. That's what to expect from a horse that was paid to do that.

Sakura sighed and picked up a canter. She went toward it straight and felt her horse tighten up. She got out of the saddle and let her horse jump it. Ace landed on the right lead and Sakura came back into the saddle. Sakura sighed in relief till Ace quickly moved out from under her.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sky and Ace muzzled her face.

"Butt face," Sakura muttered but petted her horse anyway.

"You okay!?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura gave an annoyed sigh and replied by giving a thumbs up. Sakura got up, still irritated. Sakura started walking and Ace followed obiently.

"That was great till Ace cut sharply," Tsunade said as Sakura got back on.

"Diamond wont do that, She's perfect," Ino scoffed.

'_Don't strangle her...Dont strangle her…'_

Sakura eyes flashed with anger.

Tsunade saw that and pointed at line.

"Let's jump that. They are at 2"6. Do that line. Get a lead change and go to the brick wall. Lead change. Got that?"

Ino and Sakura nodded and Ino went first, like always. Her horse missed a lead change. Diamond over jumped the stone wall but got the last lead change.

Tsunade motioned Sakura to go.

Sakura did and Ace changed his leads over the jump and got every jump perfectly.

Tsunade looked up at Ino.

"That's how it should be done."

Ino flashed Sakura a glare.

Sasuke smiled. "That was really good."

Ino sent a death glare.

"That's good for today, I got paperwork to do," Tsunade waved and walked away.

Sakura dismounted and led Ace to the wash stall.

After a wash down and giving him a few treats.

"I cant believe a shack rat like that can beat my horse," Ino glowered

"He is not a shack rat. Why don't you go complain to someone else." Sakura sent daggers at her.

"My horse is worth more than yours! And it still beats my horse! Your horse was a frighten like thing of bones and now-"

"That's enough, Ino! My horse has gone through so much! You have no right insulting me and him! You just cant take not having any attention! Good-bye Princess!"

Sakura led Ace away and toward his stall.

"You little!" Ino turned Sakura around about to slap her till Sasuke got Ino's wrist.

"That's enough, Ino." Sasuke hissed.

Ino took her hand away and stormed off.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled.

"What did she mean about the bones thing?" Sasuke asked staring at the grey gelding.

Sakura stared at the floor thinking then looked at Sasuke.

" W-we were looking for a horse one day. We found an ad on him on the internet…" Sakura turned to look at her horse. "When we got there, it was a run down shack that was about to brake any minute. He had a gash on his forehead, you could see his rubs, and his forelock was gone."

Sasuke stared at wonder to the horse who was perfectly health and had no sign of a gash. His mane was nice and clean and still there.

"I got on him, and he gave a buck a few times. He finally calmed down and he was a blast to ride…when I got off of him, I noticed the scars on him and the sadness in his eyes."

Sasuke started to pet the horse. Sakura started to walk toward his stall again.

"So I bought him right there. After a day or two. He took off with me and broke the bridal. He started to act sick and didn't want to eat. He never had his teeth done before so they were poking him and causing pain. We got his feet trimmed and shoed to gain muscele." Sakura kissed her horses nose.

"He never knew how to jump though. He wouldn't even go over a pole on the ground."

Sasuke stared at her in surprised.

"When did you get him?"

"Two years ago."

Sakura took Ace's halter off and Ace went toward his food.

"Then we changed barns and now look at him! I trained him all by myself with alittle help by Tsunade. It wasn't that hard. He just was scared of jumping and he feared that I would fall off."

Sasuke watched the horse eat. "And now he wouldn't do anything without you?"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke saw her eyes glisten from unshed tears.

"I wouldn't be anywhere without him either."

Sasuke smiled though it faded quickly. "Why did you change barns?"

Sakura took in a deeo breath. "Because they said we weren't good enough."

Sasuke thought on how Sakura rode.

"Good enough?"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke saw a tear going down her face.

"They said I should try a different sport…and they said he will never jump…"

Sakura wiped the tear away.

"They said we were nothing."

'_She's been through a lot.'_

'**She has…'**

Sakura smiled at him.

_Da-Dump! _

Sasuke blushed.

"But I came here and I couldn't be happier!" With that, Sakura walked away.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know i updated faster!!**

**By the way. Ace in the story, is actually my horse. And yes, that Ace story is true. And Yes, i did switch barns because they told me I should quit. I love my new barn! **

**I hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

The summer heat was light one morning. Sasuke yawned as he came into the barn. He actually liked coming to the barn and working. It was better than staying home with his pestering brother.

Tsunade spotted him and walked over to him, "Mr. Uchiha, I wouldn't expect you here today."

Sasuke looked up at her sleepily. "I had nothing better to do," He mumbled.

Tsunade gave a small smile knowing that the young boy was actually starting to like that barn and the horses. She nodded and went into her office to do some paperwork. Sasuke watched the woman leave then he directed his attention over to the stalls that were filled with curious, hungry, heads.

"Okay," Sasuke called out. "Feeding time!"

With that, the horses started to paw their stall doors and the neighed and snorted with delight. Sasuke pulled out the feeding cart and the little girl helpers helped him feed. He thought it was cute when they little ones got all excited when he fed them.

When he got to the aisle where boarders were held, he noticed that Ace didn't have his head out. He wasn't neighing and rearing in his stall like usual. Sasuke left the car and jogged down towards the horse's stall. He saw a small thing of pink as he got closer. When he stood at the stall door, he gave a small sigh.

Sakura was wrapped up in a small blanket against one of the stalls, asleep. Ace was standing over her, watching her intently as she slept peacefully. Sasuke stared at the small girl's body. How innocent and pure she looked. He opened the stall door only to receive Ace put his ears back in protectiveness.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Sasuke cooed, picking Sakura up carefully. The horse watched him, as if testing him with the care of his owner.

Sakura's eyes began to flutter open. She yawned and then looked up. She looked at Sasuke, her mind taking a minute to process what's going on.

Sakura smiled, "Good morning."

"Hn."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Hn, is not word."

"In my dictionary it is."

Sakura leaned against him, "That is one small dictionary."

He lifted her up, making her fly up in the air for a second. She screamed, making the people in the barn look at them. Sakura growled at Sasuke, her morning crankiness building up in her like a volcano.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, her green eyes flashing with annoyance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he kept walking, not budging from the girl's anger.

"Where are we going," she then asked, "Why are you still holding me?"

"You want to be put down?" Sasuke asked, a small plan forming in his head.

Sakura nodded, "I would like to be put down."

"Okay…." He then dropped her in a pile of shavings covering her head to toe with itchy pieces of thin wood.

"AHH!" She yelled, jumping out quickly she began moving around, feeling tiny pricks everywhere on her body.

She groaned, "They are even in my shirt! AHH! Boobs itch!" (god, I hate when that happens)

Sasuke began to chuckle and went back to feeding the horses. He ignored the threats that echoed after him from Sakura. He smirked about her attitude. She seemed so innocent but she was strong. He began putting the feed cart up, still thinking. She was like fire; Untamed, passionate, short-tempered. The thing he began to like most of her is her warmth. She was so caring.

"Sasuke!" came her voice.

Sasuke snapped his attention back to reality as a small pony came galloping through the hallway. He pushed the cart so that it blocked the way out. Sasuke quickly went toward the pony. The pony was far more intelligent than to fall for the bribery of food or the blockage of the cart. The pony maneuvered around Sasuke, surprising him greatly, tucked in his feet and jumped the cart. Sasuke watch the pony bolt out toward the pastures.

He saw Tsunade come out of the office, looking out toward where the pony has gone.

"Again?" she sighed. She then looked at Sasuke, fiddling with her blonde hair, "He will be at the third pasture near the road. He has a lesson today, make sure he comes back."

(We have a pony who does this. He doesn't want to run away, he just wants to go to his pasture to play. ._.)

Sakura had a few horses in her hands, but stopped from the hallway block. She got most of the shavings off of her, but some still remained in her hair. Tsunade looked at her, rolled her eyes. She disappeared back into her office without another word.

"Can you move please?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Does that pony do that often?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Yes that's why he jumped the cart. You'd be surprise what we will try to do to make him stop. It's bad yes, but he never runs off." She thought about this, "No, if his brother escapes then he will go farther."

Sasuke moved the cart and into the feed room. He was about to get the escape artist till Sakura came in with him.

"Are you going to get some horses?" a small voice asked.

Sasuke turned to see another young woman but had short blue-grey hair.

She extended a hand, "Shizune. I work here everyday. Just got back from vacation."

He shook it, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and grabbed some lead lines. Sasuke grabbed some too then went off with her to get some horses.

Sakura, being the girl she is, began to start on stalls. She plugged in her i-pod and danced around. There goes one stall, another, and another. Time passed by and she was happy. No one was going to interrupt her and frankly, she really didn't care if she looked weird to them. As she was almost finished with one aisle, clean shavings were thrown at her. She jumped and fell back on to her butt from surprise. She began wiping them out of her eyes but her anger was inflamed.

"What the hell!?" She screamed, "Why did you do that!?" She shook her fist at her unknown attacker.

"Sorry princess," came sasuke's voice.

She stood up, scooped up some dirty shavings them threw them at him blindly. She heard him stumble and she knew she got a got shot of him.

"HAHA! Take that!"

Sasuke groaned and began peeling the chips off of him. Once Sakura was able to see, she smirked.

"Doesn't feel to good does it?"

"SASUKEEEE!!" came two hyper voices.

Sakura leaned against the pitchfork knowing the screamers. One was Naruto, and one was Ino.

Ino, got to Sasuke first who wasn't very happy about it. He mentally sighed about this as he was stuck in her embrace.

"You poor thing!" She dramatically gasped, "Covered in shavings, come on, I will go clean you up."

He tried to get away, "No, I'm fine."

"Oh no! come now!"

`"I said I was fine."

"I insist!"

"But I'm helping Sakura."

This caught Sakura's attention. He actually wanted to help? This was news to her.

"Go on ahead," She said smally, "I can take care of the rest of the stalls."

He stared at her in awe. He also gave a pleading look but she would not look at him.

"You heard her!" Ino looped her arm around his, "Let's go!"

Ino dragged him away, leaving a hurt cherry blossom.

"Sakura?" came Naruto's voice. She looked up to see him leaning against the door frame.

"You know you didn't have to do that," He whispered.

She nodded, "I know."

"Then why?"

"I-I- I don't know."

Naruto stared at her, feeling a little heart broken. He had a crush on her, a small little candle was holding out for her but someone else was already taking her place.

"I think of you as a sister," Naruto began.

Sakura laughed, "Since when did Naruto become so mature?"

He gave her a playful punch, "Shush!"

Sakura smiled at him, feeling peaceful around him. While everything was going great a sharp pain from her leg shot up her body. She winced for a moment but smiled it off.

"Any Sakura," Naruto continued without even noticing Sakura's quick pain. "I think you should stand up to Ino."

Sakura shook her head as she began picking out the dirty shavings. "No, it's fine."

Naruto watched the young cherry blossom. 'Always about other people, right Sakura?'

"Is Hinata coming later?" Naruto asked curiously, and slightly hoping.

Sakura gave a small smile knowning the new fond love between the couple. "I'm pretty sure she is coming out." She jumped out of the stall and next to Naruto.

Naruto broke out into a smile, "Great!"

"YEAH! Now, go dump the nasty mess my slave!" Sakura commanded.

Naruto stared at her, "But I don't wanna."

"NOW DAMMIT!"

He took the wheelbarrow (I think I just spelt that wrong. Oh well.) and left to go do stable work.

'_Vitamin water….need….vitaminwater…NOW! MUST FIND IT!'_ Sakura mentally groaned. It was hot out today. The temperature was rising over the hours and she could feel the humidity. Rain was on the horizon and Sakura's mind was telling her something bad was about to happen.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade boomed which echoed throughout the barn.

"Coming!" Sakura leaned the pitchfork against a stall wall and ran over towards Tsunade. As she ran she noticed blonde long hair mixed with black. Ino was kissing Sasuke. Sakura felt her stomach drop and her mind being buzzed. Why was he kissing her? DIdn't he hate her? No, that was what Sakura wanted. She thought bitterly She cursed herself for being distracted. She had fallen in love with the boy even though she didn't want to admit it. It pained her to see this. Her heart was breaking. Her barriers were cracking. She bit her lip and forced her legs faster to see a long hair man. She stopped next to Tsunade. Her legs felt adrenaline course through her veins at the sight of the man. Orochimaru.

"Tssunade," He hissed.

"You have no business of my property." Tsunade snapped at him, her hand in a clentched fist.

Orochimaru rolled his snake like eyes toward Sakura, "This must be your rider that you are sending to the upcoming show."

"And she will crush you," Tsunade hissed, "But I'm about to beat her to it."

"Now now," He slithered, "No need to be violent now."

Suddenly, the snake like man's attention was averted to a person behind them. Sakura turned to see Sasuke walking casually toward some stalls.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Orochimaru called.

Sasuke froze in shock of the voice. He turned to look at the man. He narrowed his eyes at him.

A sadistic smile rose the snake's face, "I would never of thought to see you around stables again."

Sasuke said nothing but continued to glare down the man.

"Again?" Sakura said out loud. Her mind began wondering off, thinking of ways to get out of this predicament. Her heart was almost broken right now. Her legs screamed for her to run and get away.

"Oh little Sasuke here was a rider when he was younger." Orochimaru explained, letting his words dangle in the air making Sakura want to hear more.

_'That explains why he already knew the basics of riding. He never said anything to me.' _Sakura thought. _'I was so stupid on not seeing that'_

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked, wanting Orochimaru to pipe down.

"Till his poor mother died from a riding accident. He didn't want to ride ever again, fear of joining his mother." Orochimaru pressed.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, charging after the man.

The snake smirked at the young boy, loving this violent anger.

"TEME!" Naruto quickly tackled the boy and held him back. Sasuke tried to fight his way away from Naruto but no prevail. Sasuke glared down the man, almost looking like an angry bull.

"Leave." Tsunade hissed, "Now."

Orochimaru raised his hands in surrender, "I'm leaving." He began walking away toward the parking lot only to say one last remark, "I'll see you around my little cherry blossom."

Sakura quivered in fear for a second but gained her composure quickly. She took a deep breath, looking at her feet.

"It's okay," Tsunade told her softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You will be fine."

"I hope so." Sakura said meekly. She looked back at Sasuke, who was still in a angry rage. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her emerald eyes gleaming. He felt his heart drop at the sight of her. The hurt and pain in her eyes. He felt himself calm down drastically. Naruto let him go, feeling the peace restored.

"I'm going to go see Ace," Sakura told Tsunade.

Once the hand was removed, Sakura sprinted off. Sasuke watched in confusion of Sakura's sudden action.

He saw her foot go to the side. She stumbled and almost fell but she quickly balanced herself up. She caught herself and kept running.

'_That foot…it's getting worse…'_

Sakura felt a lone tear run down her cheek. She pushed her legs harder hoping her problems wont be able to catch up to her. She wanted to be far and alone. No one near her. She got to her horse's field and actually let herself fall to into the grass.

"Ace…" she cried. The gelding came over and gave an affectionate hit. "I can't win. I can't. I give up."

She took a breath, "You know why, I know why. You could win anything Ace." She petted him. "Not me though. I'm just that loser right?"

Her horse stared at her.

"Ace, I am. You have to admit it. Your owner is a horrible waste."

More staring.

"Why aren't you agreeing with me?" She pouted.

More staring.

"Am I being an idiot to you?" She then asked.

Her horse nodded then went back to grazing.

"Who needs your opinion!" She raised a fist at him then laid in the grass to think. She heard some giggles and she moved her head to look. Naruto was watching Hinata go over some cross-country jumps in a few fields ahead.

_'Lucky duckies…'_ she thought. Jealousy bit at her for a moment but she sent them away.

"I want some vitamin water," Sakura groaned once more, before dozing off to think.

* * *

uhhh....heheh...it's me...

*gets killed* D:

I'm sorry! I really am! IM SORRYYYYY IM SORRY!!

Here is the reason why I don't update hardly. I SUCK at third person. I really do. I thought this would be a great chance to pratice. ;_;

I actually have to thank. xsasusaku4everx. I was just so happening on checking my mail and I read her review. Thank you hun. :D

Updates on Ace. HE GOT HURT!D: I think it's called stifles. I don't remember how to spell it. He was out for a month on stall rest. (ohhhh lord...he killed me)

He is better now though! He actually tried to give me a bucking fit the other day. He never bucks....he rears. :D

ON another note, I have to say that this story is about over. :D

Laziness is occuring! The next story will be in first person...anyone have any ideas?? D:

**ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakura?" Sasuke kicked her lightly.

"Go. Away." Sakura groaned.

"No. I gotta talk to you." He said fatly, already feeling his patience starting to run thin.

"No."

"Sakura…." He left her name out in the air warningly.

Sakura mimicked him, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "This is serious."

Sakura gave a small, "Hmph" then rolled around so that her back was showing to Sasuke. "I'm not talking to you."

"and why not?"

"Because!" She snapped crankily. Her temper was dangerously low but that was because she didn't have her vitamin water of the day yet. Sakura fiddled with her pink hair, trying her best to ignore the Uchiha.

Sasuke tried his best to act calm, "Sa-ku-ra I need to talk to you."

Oh no. He has done it. He said her name like that. She HATED when people said her name like that above anything else in the world.

She sat up quickly, "You stupid uch-" She immediately stopped when Sasuke held her foot. She instantly tensed up and waited for the sharp pain to come over her. Nothing.

"What is wrong with your foot?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura looked away from him, "Nothing."

Sasuke knew that something was wrong with it, he wasn't going to fall for her lying words. "Sakura…I've seen it."

Sakura glared at him, "Why should I tell you when you won't tell me?"

"My business is something that doesn't concern you."

"I like to think otherwise." She snapped in a harsh whisper.

Sasuke was utterly perplexed by the Haruno. She was saying she actually cared for him. This took a moment for it to sink into Sasuke's mind.

"Sakura…please…I want to know."

"My business is something that doesn't concern you." Sakura said calmly.

Sasuke stared at her and began to rub Sakura's heel through her boots. Sakura bit her lip trying not to show the small pain that coursed through it. Sakura looked away sheepishly till Sasuke swiftly took off her rubber boot. He looked down at the bandaged foot. Sakura gave a small whimper but did not move her foot away from him. He moved his fingers slowly around her foot sending shocks going through Sakura's body. A blush rose to her face and she tried to act calm.

"Are you happy?" She asked. "You were right."

"I already knew that," He pointed out. "What happened?"

"Over-worked."

"Then you should stop riding for awhile."

She shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, his onyx eyes gleaming in curiosity.

Sakura found a small flower and began spinning it around in between her fingers. "Well, when you are expected to do a lot, you can't really slow down…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, his green eyes losing their spark for a moment. "I'm not a natural rider or a softball player. I'm only like this now because I work at it."

Sasuke nodded, wanting her to continue. He kept looking at her foot and noticed how some of the bandages were tight causing it to sink into her skin.

Sakura gave a small laugh, "It's kind of funny. Some people now think I'm naturally gifted at this. I'm not."

Sakura looked back down at the flower, "Though, I think I would rather work for it than be naturally good. You can look back at how much you've grown. You feel accomplished. You…" She smiled to herself, "You blossom."

Sasuke stared at her. A feeling of warmth came through his body. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her. He wanted to be there for her. He loved her. He had fallen in love with Sakura Haruno.

"My leg began hurting when I was riding at the old barn. It was always a fight over there. Your head was full of yelling and orders. My trainer always yelled at me…not a big confidence booster if you know what I mean. I was always frustrated and my old horse wasn't the best horse in the world. He bucked, refused, well he simply acted like a butthead. He didn't like jumping. I think it was my fault mostly. I didn't really know how to ride correctly. I was taught wrong."

Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Your muscle was over worked." Sasuke observed.

Sakura nodded, "Yep…pretty much…"

Her emerald eyes began to get glossy from tears. "I began to think that it was God's way of saying I wasn't suppose to ride." She choked out. Tears began to spill from her eyes. All those emotions she's been holding back was now being released.

"But I loved to ride so much that I didn't want to stop. When I saw Ace I knew I had to keep going no matter how hard it was getting. When I got here I didn't want to tell Tsunade because she might have to hold me back because of it. I tried physical therapy but it didn't help!"

Sakura was now sobbing, "I felt like if I let someone know about my leg that they will think I wasn't there good rider or player that I will let them down…I don't want to feel like a failure… I just want to make people happy…that's all…"

Sakura tried to wipe her tears away but it was no use. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks endlessly. Sasuke sat there in shock. She was sacrificing herself for the sake of others. She really didn't care if she was in pain or not.

"What about you?" He asked. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Sakura slowly nodded, "Yeah, but I'm fine." Sakura was almost done crying. She was holding the rest back but some tears managed to escape.

"That's why I'm scared for the upcoming show. Orochimaru is really good. What if I don't do well and I let Tsunade down?"

"I'm pretty sure that she will be proud if you tried hard…" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him, "Your mother…" She began cautiously, "How did she die?"

"Riding accident. She was a jumper." He answered coldly.

Sakura was unaffected by Sasuke's tone. "The horse fell on her?"

"It refused, my mother wasn't ready for it. She went over his head and on to her head. The horse being scared by the screams around jumped. Not all helmets are strong enough to save you."

Sakura stared at him but Sasuke averted his gaze on to the grass.

"I'm sorry, so that is why you didn't tell me…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke said nothing. Sakura looked at him and took her foot away. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She said again. "I'm sorry that has happened to you." Sasuke was frozen underneath her warm embrace. He felt like he could simply melt. He never felt this love for so long. Ever since his mother died. He began hugging her back tightly which surprised her a bit. Sakura then softly smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sasuke," She whispered in his ear. "Thank you for being there and understanding."

She pulled away from him, slipped her boot back on and walked away.

"Hey!" He called out.

Sakura turned to look at him. Sasuke stood up with a smirk on his face. He began walking towards her but he threw a bottle at her. Sakura quickly caught it but fumbled it a bit. Once she had it securely in her hands she knew what it was. Vitamin Water.

"HOLY CRAP! YES!!" She screamed as she began drinking it feverishly.

Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed look, "What's so great about VitaminWater?"

"What's not great about it!?"

"Well…"

"SHHHHSSSSHHH!" Sakura put a finger to his lip. "Say anything bad and the VitaGod will bring terror to you."

Sasuke shook his head and walked next to crazy girl, not wanting to get the "VitaGod" angry.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, do you really waste all your time out here?" Sasuke asked while Sakura was reading a book, in her horse's stall. Sakura was comfortably sitting in the big food bucket, enjoying her book. Sakura's reply to Sasuke was dramatically flipping the page. Ace on the other hand, was happily chewing on a sugar cube.

"I have to prepare for the upcoming show, I can waste my time here all I want. So neeh." Sakura stuck out her tongue, her gaze still not coming off of the book. Sasuke stopped working on cleaning the stall doors and looked over at Sakura. Sakura was very engrossed into the book that she didn't even see Sasuke start to slowly approach her. Ace, being the nosey horse that he is, watched the whole even take place, still letting the sugar cube slide around in his mouth.

"What is so interesting…" Sasuke began slowly and low. He almost towered over Sakura, who was stuck in the corner of the stall in the bucket. Sakura averted her eyes quickly and a blush rose to her face. Sasuke hid a smirk from behind the book and used his lips to press the book to Sakura's face. Sakura quickly put the book down. "About this book?" Sasuke finished, his lips only inches from Sakura's. Sasuke's breath moistened Sakura's lip and Sakura looked away from him flustered.

"I-i-it's called _**A Great And Terrible Beauty**_," Sakura said.

"Are they talking about you?" Sasuke said casually.

Sakura managed to smile and hit him playfully with her book. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

They both began laughing and Sasuke loved how her laughter rung in his ears pleasantly. Sakura gave a small smile but it disappeared as something quickly bit into her mind.

"You are almost done with the program aren't you?" She asked softly.

Sasuke blinked hard remembering what day it was. "You're right. Today is…"

"Your last day…" Sakura completed his sentence sadly.

Sakura looked down at her book, letting the pages slide through her fingers. A silence grew between them. A dead, hollow, silence. Even Ace's chewing was no heard and he didn't make any movement.

"Your girlfriend is going to miss you around here," Sakura said sharply. An image of Sasuke and Ino kissing rattled Sakura's mind, making her fill up with jealousy.

"Who!?" Sasuke looked taken aback.

"Ino. I saw you two kissing."

"EEEEEEWWWAAHHHGGGHH" Sasuke took a step back.

Sakura stared at him, "That sounded like a dying whale."

"She forced herself on to me! I was shocked! I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

Sakura raised a curious eyebrow, "Why are you sorry."

Sasuke's dark bangs covered his eyes but a mischievious smirk was formed on them.

"I'm sorry that she kissed me before you did."

Sakura's eyes widen and everything was too fast for her. Sasuke swiftly went over to Sakura grabbing her arms tightly just in case she would punch him. Sasuke gave Sakura a minute to take in what was happening before kissing her gently. As soon as Sasuke's lips touched hers, Sakura froze. She froze from shock at what was happening. But before she knew it, she was slowly melting under his touch. Sasuke released her arms and warpped them instead around her waist. She hesitantly starting putting her arms around his neck, hoping that hanging on to him would keep her from floating away. Once she had her arms around his neck, Sasuke pushed against her hungrily, wanting to taste her. Sakura smirked under his lips, torturing him for a minute. The poor Uchiha did not like this little game that she was playing with him. He gave a small bite on her lip, making her gasp in surprise. He took this advantaged to slip in his tounge which even surprised her more. Sakura though, didn't want to lose to him. She began wrestling his tounge for dominance but it soon failed. She began to drift off into heaven. Her mind was buzzing and all she heard was small chimes and fireworks.

'_This is how it's suppose to be…'_Sakura thought _'just you and me…'_

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto boomed from outside.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly entangled themselves from another and looked outside to see Naruto passing by on a palamino. (love these horses so freakin much) Naruto was sitting on a nice leather western saddle with Hinata following right behind him on Chessie.

"I am a true cowboy!" Naruto cried happily.

Sasuke and Sakura simply glared at him, angry about their disruption.

"What?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Nothin, nothing," Sakura said, taking a drink of Vitamin Water that she had on Ace's window.

"Naruto, please, you should have a helmet on…Tsunade doesn't really like that. It's a rule out here and –"

"OH! That old grandma? She won't mind!"

"Old grandma?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked amused as they saw Tsunade looking from the indoor.

"If you don't get a helmet on now, you are going to have to wear one for life when I'm done with you." She hissed.

"Let's go Destiny!" Naruto cried as he quickly went back over to stable doors.

Sasuke and Sakura watched him go and said in unison, "Baka."

"So…" Sakura looked at Hinata, "When are you two going to start dating?"

Hinata's face turned red and she looked around nervously, "W-well, we, we,"

Sakura's eyes widen, "You are already going out with him and you haven't told me!?"

Hinata played with her fingers, "You've been so busy with Sasuke that I didn't want to interrupt!"

Now it was Sakura's turned to turn red. Sasuke smirked and said nothing to this.

"Well, I better check on Naruto." Hinata said and she left them alone.

Sakura sat there, drinking some more vitaminwater. Ace hit her hand, and stared at her waitingly.

"oh, sorry boy." Sakura poured some of the liquid in her hand and her horse eagerly lapped it up. Sasuke stared at the team. "He drinks Vitaminwater."

"Like I said before," Sakura said as she poured more of the drink into her hand, "What's not great about Vitaminwater?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist once more – resting his head on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I jump?"

This shocked Sakura a bit. She turned to look back at him and simply was staring at Ace emotionless. Sakura thought about it over in head as she continued to treat her horse to some delicious water. It pained Sasuke that his mother died because of jumping, he wanted to ride so that he could feel what she felt before leaving him.

"Do you know how?"

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"How high?"

" two ft."

Sakura nodded, "Fine, let's get Ace tacked up."

Once Ace was tacked up, Sasuke began to warm him up. Sakura was amazed at what he knew how to do. He knew how to trot, canter, steer, and post. He knew a pretty good amount of riding. Sakura, watching the whole thing, was sitting on the outdoor's fence watching intently. Sasuke clicked his tongue as he moved Ace up into a canter and sitting down to get relaxed to the horse's smoothness.

"Bring him around over this x first. If you do that well then you can go up to two feed." Sakura said, hearing how she sounded like a trainer.

Sasuke used his legs to get Ace to turn gracefully over to the x. Ace perked his ears forward, feeling nervous that his owner wasn't on his back.

'_You're fine Ace. I believe in him and you should too.' _Sakura watched her horse's actions and movements.

Ace took a big stride them jumped the x without hesitation. Sasuke though, got up into a jumping postion and as soon as Ace landed, he sat back down and let Ace get a lead change.

Sakura nodded to Sasuke as he went passed, signaling he could go over the two ft vertical.

Sasuke motioned Ace forward, not wanting Ace to change his pace. He counted the rythme of the horse as he approached. Ace was getting there a perfect stride. Sasuke was suddenly scared as he approached the jump. He gripped his legs harder against Ace, making Ace speed up for a minute. Sasuke gripped the reins hard and noticed that by accidently speeding Ace up, he would chip the fence. Sasuke quickly half-halted making Ace quickly slow that he made it over the fence without hardly chipping it badly. Sasuke held himself up and let out a relieved sigh that he didn't fall off. Sakura began clapping for him and walked over to them. "That was good. Nice job on try to recover. Got nervous?"

Sasuke sighed, "Been a long time."

Sakura noded, "Yeah, it's fine…So…what's going to happen now that you are done with work?"

Sasuke bent down, and Sakura got on her tip-toes to give him a quick peck.

"I will keep coming out. I like it here." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura smiled big, "You promise?"

"Promise."

"You won't leave? This barn or me?" She tested.

"I swear."

Sakura took in a big happy breath but she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She saw a grey haired boy, wearing a driver's uniform and circular glasses. He smirked at her and did a small wave. The boy disappeared into a black slick car before driving away. Only one person had that type of money. Where there was a snake, a rat was close by.

* * *

**Why Hello~**

I am utterly impressed by all of you people. I **_SUCK_** at third person and yet you all say that you like this. oh! I can just cry right now! Thank You! *dances around happily*

**Here is another Ace fact for you:** This horse love Vitaminwater like his Vitaminwater obssessed owner. He gets mad if I don't give him any. He will stomp his foot and bite at the bottle. No, I'm not joking.

**Another one** is that when you give him a sugar cube, he doesnt just chew it. No. He lets it dissolve in his mouth **THEN** he eats it.

**And another one** is that he acts differently when someone else gets on his back. I let some close friends of mine get on him. **Let's see here~**

Britt: Took Off

Rebekah: lazy and stubborn

Will: Did what ever Ace wanted to do...

Lexi: lazy and gave out a few kicks...

Sharon (trainer): Does what he told, but has his ears pinned back the whole time. (he hates it but he knows that she is freakin scary when she is mad. She even scares the hell out of me....I LOVE HER THOUGH!! She also helps me a little with the training.)

**OHHHHH!! NOTE!:**

**I will give an Ace description at the end since you all seem to like him so much. :D God! he is such a ladies man!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Plays at two!" a boy cried out as a batter came up to the plate. Sasuke sighed to himself as he hated this horrible hot weather that was devouring him alive. Sasuke watched carefully and dully as the pitching machine threw a fast baseball at the batter. The batter seemed slightly shock at the speed and clumsily hit it. The ball came right at Naruto who quickly scooped it up with his glove. Trying to get rid of the ball quickly, he accidently threw it over Sasuke's head. Sasuke tried to jump up and catch up and grab it, hoping to save the play but no such luck.

The boys froze, watching Naruto and Sasuke carefully. Hats would go flying or a simple glare would usually come forward. That's when the unusual happened.

"Nice try Naruto, try setting yourself up before you throw so that wont happen again," Sasuke told Naruto simply before walking back to his position.

"Eh, sorry Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him before going back to his position also.

The whole team stared at them. The horse program actually worked. They weren't angry with each other or cussing.

"Well," Kakashi mused, "Let's try that again."

Half way through the game, pink caught Sasuke's eyes. Sakura was peacefully watching the baseball practice and also taking small little notes of the plays that were going around.

"Water!" Kakashi called out to the team.

The boys waited till their coach's back was turned before giving out a tired gasp.

'_He enjoys the pain of little boys…'_ Sasuke mused to himself.

Sasuke grabbed his water bottle and happily sat next to Sakura in the stands.

Sasuke leaned on her tiredly, "What brings you here?"

Sakura smiled, "Just wanted to see you practice, is all."

Sasuke gave her a knowing look, "That's not all."

Sakura's eyes gleamed with competiviness and want. "I don't know what you are talking about," She said innocently.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you play against us." Sasuke yawned.

Sakura shrugged, "Not against you….more like with you…"

"You don't have a glove."

"That's what you think." Sakura placed a tan glove next to her that she had in her bag.

"You shouldn't expect that I'm going to let you." Sasuke said.

Sakura had an evil smile on her face, "I wasn't going to ask you…"

She quickly stood up and came from under Sasuke, making him fall on to the metal seats.

"Kakashi!!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi turned to look at the over-actived girl and gave a confused sigh. "I'm afraid."

Sakura came running over to him, almost at the speed of sound. Her excitement was filled on her face as she came over, almost attacking the poor man.

"Can I please practice with you all?" Sakura gave the most innocent and cute face that she could bring. All the boys stared at her like they saw an Angel. Sasuke and Naruto weren't fooled by her little act.

"Uhh…." Kakashi thought of the right word to say. A small idea suddenly sparked in his mind. She played softball for the school before and was supposivily a very fast runner.

He gave an evil smirk, "Why sure you can."

Naruto and Sasukes' mouth dropped at the sudden decision of their coach.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Why not. She knows almost all the rules of baseball." Kakashi shrugged, "I don't see why not. She has her glove too!"

Sakura practically danced around in excitement but the boys were sort of afraid to hurt her.

"Don't worry about hurting me," Sakura said to them, acting like she read their minds. "If you try to be careful with me, then I will finally know why you guys didn't go to state last year."

This sparked a huge flame through out the whole team.

'Sakura….you really know how to get people angry, don't you?' Sasuke mentally sighed.

Sakura surprised them all. She made sure that all their throws and plays were fast and accurate. This is what Kakashi wanted. All of them wanted Sakura out so bad, that they made sure every throw and catch mattered. They even made sure to quickly give out new plays as she ran around the bases. Sakura was accurate with her throws too when she had to field. Sakura though said she rather be outfield which made Sasuke worry a little. He noticed her bandage around her foot. He said nothing.

After practice Sakura leaned against Sasuke tiredly. Sasuke smiled at his little cherry blossom. He knew the real reason why she was out here. She wanted to help. She wanted to help make the team better so she sacrificed her training time to come out and support Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed her head lovingly as they went over to his car. Sakura knew that her car was on the other side of the parking lot but she wanted to walk with Sasuke.

"CRAP!" Sakura screamed which jolted Sasuke a bit.

"What?" He groaned.

"I left my bag," Sakura sighed, "I'll be right back!" With that Sakura ran off toward the baseball field.

Sasuke smiled and put his bag in the car unknowing that Ino was coming up behind him.

"Strange one isn't she?" Ino said casually.

Sasuke stood up straight and looked at Ino, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Cheer practice," She snapped bitterly.

Sasuke let that excuse slide right by him, tyring to figure out what Ino wanted.

"Poor little thing," Ino sniffed, faking her sadness. "trys so hard for others!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke kept a watchful eye on Ino, trying to see through her act but no avail.

"You work hard too I see," Ino observed, pointing to his orange stained baseball outfit.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Ino got closer.

"Listen…" She said softly. "Sorry I laid that kiss on you. It wasn't right! I hope you can forgive me!"

Ino looked down at her hands but a smirk was placed on her lips.

"It's fine, really." Sasuke said to her as he leaned up against his car and saw Sakura running over.

Ino looked up at Sasuke and knew that Sakura was coming.

"Oh sasuke! You are so understanding!" With that she draped herself on him and pressed her body up against his.

Sakura was already coming back and only saw the ending. She almost broke down right in front of them. Instead of crying, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and began running off toward her car.

"Ino!" Sasuke pushed her away and saw Sakura running off. His world was crumpling down as the only person with his heart was running away.

"Sakura!" he screamed.

She didn't turn around to look, she just wanted to leave. She held her tears behind bars. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to hate herself. She was simply going to pretend nothing happened.

"SAKURAA!" he screamed even louder.

She was gone, just like the wind that whispered through.

Sasuke cussed at himself and quickly hopped in his car. He was going after her. She had his heart but it seems that she took hers back.

Sasuke sped off and went toward the parking lot to catch Sakura getting into her truck. He pulled out infront of her, making her stop the car. Sakura glared at him through the windshield.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Uchiha!" She hissed.

"Listen to me." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No" She said, her emerald eyes gleaming with hate. "How can you be so heartless?"

Sasuke said nothing and stared at her.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, "I trusted you." She whispered. She shook her head and quickly.

She slammed the car in reverse and backed out. She swirved her truck around and drove out without any other words.

* * *

----------------------------------Month later---------------------------------

"Well it seems that you are ready to show!" Tsunade chirped happily.

Sakura took a big sip of water and let the cool water tickle her throat. Sakura sighed and brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face. "Let's hope so. Or we will be going for absolutely no reason."

Tsunade looked down at her student. Worry bite at her mind as she noticed that Sakura was hardly herself anymore.

Ever since Sasuke left the barn, Sakura has been distant with everyone. She hardly talks to anyone and doesn't even come out to visit her horse anymore. Ace has changed too. He's been acting like Sakura wasn't his owner. He even tried to bite her once.

"Sakura, what happened with just giving it your all?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura didn't look at her trainer, just stared at her horse that simply stood there half-asleep. Ace took a deep sigh, making his head lower to the ground. He swished his grey tail, whipping a fly off of his sweating body.

Sakura then looked at Tsunade, her once emerald eyes now a grey. "What is wrong with Ace?"

Tsunade looked at him, "Is he sick?" She asked. She walked around Ace, checking for any wounds. She picked up his hooves then checked his teeth.

"Ah, I see the problem." Tsunade sighed. She looked over at Sakura, "He has lost all trust in you."

Sakura's eyes widen, "What?"

"If you want him to trust you, you need trust in yourself." Tsunade explained, "You've suddenly taken this passion and made it all serious. I know how I'm on you about being serious about it. But now, it all seems like work to him. There is no emotion behind your actions. He simply feels like a school horse."

Sakura stared down at her boots, "But, I do love him."

"You haven't shown it to him in awhile. Horses feel what their rider feels. You made yourself distant, so did he." With that, Tsunade walked away leaving Sakura with her thoughts.

Sakura stared at her horse, "You don't think that do you?"

Ace didn't look at her.

Sakura clicked her tounge to get his attention. His ears perked slightly then they fanned back out.

"Ace, come on, you're my boy…" Sakura cooed.

Ace didn't move.

She leaned over and began to rub his face. Ace took his head away from her.

This hurt Sakura. She felt so much pain. Everything she's been holding on, she let go. She still let her pride get in the way and she led Ace to the wash stall to get him cooled down.

* * *

----------------------------------------------Two weeks later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is huge!" Naruto cried. He lunged almost up front of Sakura's truck as they arrived to the show ground.

Sakura smiled but nervousness flew around his stomach that it almost made her lose focus of the trailer.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata elbowed her, "is Ace feeling better?"

Sakura gave her friend a fake smile, "Oh yeah! We are the team we once were!"

This of course, was a lie. It's gotten worse. Ace hardly even wants to try and jump anymore. He won't come to her in the field, nor will he come to his stall door.

The trailer stopped by one of the barn sections. Horses, riders, dogs, and trainers filled up the place. Sakura parked next to the trailer and quickly unlatched the trailer. Ace peered out the window, looking at his new surroundings. He gave a shrill neigh and only a couple of horses replied back.

"Come on now," Sakura said to him.

She unlatched his halter then put a lead rope on him. She walked him out of the trailer and waited for Tsunade to tell her where his stall was going to be.

"alright…" Tsunade looked at a piece of paper. "Stall twenty-six…."

Sakura slowly blinked then led her horse into the barn. She read the numbers that we on top of the barn till she got to number twenty-six.

"Here we go boy," Sakura said to Ace. Ace didn't react, just paid more attention about the new place. Sakura sighed and led her horse into the stall. She unclipped the lead rope from him and began to pet his soft neck.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried.

_Sasuke…._ His name rung through Sakura's mind. She felt her heart flutter for a moment then suddenly drop to the pit of her stomach.

She looked out the railings to see none other than the said uchiha, standing before Naruto with jeans on.

"Oh, I forgot," Sasuke said casually, "Sakura is competing."

Sakura emerged from the stall and stared at Sasuke.

Naruto looked at both of them. His protectiveness of Sakura was growing that he actually gave a demonic growl at Sasuke.

Sakura tried to look like she had her act together, "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing."

Hinata was the one who stepped forward. Her light eyes piercing through him.

"Who are you with, Sasuke?" She asked calmly.

Just how her eyes were set upon him, that he couldn't lie. He couldn't run. Sasuke didn't look at Sakura when he told Hinata his answer, "Orochimaru."

Sakura Haruno. Has Cracked.

"W-what division are you going into?" Hinata then asked.

That's when Sasuke turned his emotionless eyes towards Sakura's.

"Hers."

Sakura turned her hand into a fist and lunged out at Sasuke. Her anger was seeping through her body that she was faster than usual. She gritted her teeth, that it could break a tooth. Before she actually got to land a hit, Naruto got in the way. Sakura quickly stopped, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"I want to talk to him!" Naruto snarled.

Sakura simply nodded, but glared down Sasuke from behind Naruto. "I'm not going to hold back. You are going down!"

Hinata clinged to Sakura's sleeve, wanting her to calm down.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. How are you going to win, when your horse can't even trust you anymore?"

This struck Sakura hard. Her face got red and she felt like she just got slapped in the face. She turned to look back at her horse that was curiously looking out at the scene at hand.

Sakura couldn't take it. She managed to slap Sasuke across the face, till Naruto pulled her back. He held her arms behind her back, but she struggled like a mustang.

"Don't you dare bring my horse into this! Ace trusted you too! He trusted you! You know how hard that is? That horse never trusts anyone! And you went and betrayed him too! You betrayed me, the barn, Ace! You betrayed everyone!"

Sakura began thrashing about and tears spilled from her eyes. Sasuke tried to keep his cool though the pieces of his heart that was still lying in the pit of his stomach got sliced up even more. He was hollow.

Sakura stopped then stared Sasuke straight in the eyes, "You broke your promise! You broke it! You swore! But you never kept it!"

Sakura was close to sobbing but pride still got in her way. Only a few tears that escaped the barriers that were put up, made it down Sakura's cheeks.

"Did I, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. He began to turn and walk away. "Or was it you who broke it first?"

Once Sasuke was gone, Sakura settled down. She stood limp in Naruto's arms. She stared at the dusty ground, listening to hooves and feet.

"Sakura?" came Tsunade's voice.

Sakura took her arms away from Naruto. "Yes?"

"Come, lets go practice. I got the shavings and schooling settled out." Tsunade appeared around the corner. She looked up from her piece of paper and at the group. "Sasuke." Was all she said. She moved her blonde locks off her shoulders.

"Well, get Ace tacked up," Tsunade snapped.

Sakura, like a zombie, did what she was told.

* * *

Meanwhile! Naruto and Hinata were exploring the grounds.

"YA! GET GOING!" Came a cry.

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at one of the lonely indoors that were in the far back of the fancy stables.

Hinata came with him, equally curious. "What is going on?"

They quietly went up to the ring to see a man. He had long grey hair that went down his back, but it was up in a loose ponytail. It seems that he had lost his hat, but with the speed he was going at, who wouldn't?

He kicked a quarter horse forward toward a barrel then skidded right around. The horse had it's ears right on its head, determined to get to the next barrel even faster.

"GO GO GO GO!" The man cried.

The horse pushed it's self harder as he went around the next barrel.

Oh what a team this was. Two people, needing to be swift and cunning to get around the barrels without knocking them over.

"I think I found my discipline, Hinata! And that guy is going to train me!" Naruto said happily, hugging her tightly.

"Um, I don't know…" Hinata knew that a guy would randomly teach a beginner without getting paid.

Naruto watched intently as the team went around the last barrel and galloped as fast as they could back to the in gate.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Naruto screamed.

The guy came back out on the horse, to walk the horse out. The man looked over at Naruto then right at Hinata.

_Oh my god….that girl….those boobs….I smell new material…._The man's mind reeled."Helllooo!" The man gave a charming smile.

"Hey old man!"Naruto hopped the fence and went towardthe ring. "That was some amazing stuff you were doing!"

The man chuckled, "Oh that was nothing! Just a work out! This horse is still new to barrel racing yet and hasn't gone to its full speed."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "You can go faster."

The man gave a hearty laugh, "Of course you can!" The man's eyes then traveled over to Hinata again till Naruto was pretty much in his face.

"Old man! You are going to teach me!"

* * *

"Sakura? Are you sure you are ready?"

"Sure as I'm going to be."

* * *

**This chapter sucks. I'm so so sorry!! I'm a bad person. ;_____;**

**Well I wanted to finish this. The last chapter will be out shortly. Please give me time. So yeah. I don't think the story makes sense anymore but I just wanted to finish it. I totally forgot my original plan. SORRY AGAIN.**


	12. Crazyness and Ace

"Bridgette…."

I groaned.

"Bridgette….wake up…"

I turned around in my sheets.

"Sakura, let's just go, seriously she's not going to wake up."

I felt my patience running thin. Who the hell was waking me up?

"Bridgette!"

I flew up, tossing my covers aside, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

I glared flames at the couple that stood at the foot of my bed. My brown hair fell to my back, since my rage made it come out of it's ponytail.

The pinkette played with her hands, "Oh…you know…we wanted to talk about… WHY YOU HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

"I'VE BEEN BUSY YOU PESKY WOMAN! CANT YOU SEE I'VE BEEN SLEEPING!" I snarled. I lunged out at her but Sasuke took me in his arms and held me in his arms so I wouldn't kill Sakura. Slowly….very very slowly and painfully.

"Bridgette, we've been waiting to finish this for two months…" Sasuke began calmly.

I glared at him, "Shut up, duck head."

Sasuke flinched at the name and his grip got hard on me. "What. Did. You. say?"

I got close to his face, "You heard me….emo…"

Sasuke took me and threw me across the room. Not being an awesome ninja that I wished I was. I hit the wall and slid to the floor.

Hey, if you aren't a ninja, use what you know.

"DAMMIT!" I cried. I took my laundry basket and threw at the couple

They gasped and went right out my window.

I chuckled evilly, "Heheh…suckers…"

"Hey buddy!" came a voice.

I turned around to see Kerpal standing behind me, eating a cookie. I gave her a look, "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously eating a cookie…"

I decided it was too early to be mad at Kerpal. She hasn't done anything.

She then pointed behind me, "Uhh….hey…"

I turned around to see an angry Sakura and a pissed of Sasuke. Crap.

"Heh…hey guys…you know…we've been working together for a long time…so…maybe…we can put this all behind us…"

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

I gave a nervous laugh, "yeah didn't think so…"

I grabbed Kerpal, "EAT RANDOM KERPAL!" I threw Kerpal at them.

"NOM NOM NOM!" came Kerpal's cry as she fell on them. "EAT YOU!"

I ran down the stairs and fled to Ace.

"ACE! PEOPLE ARE COMING TO KILL ME!"

My horse simply stood there. Looking at me. Eating grass.

"You are no help you know that?"

Suddenly Kerpal popped up from Ace's stall window, "DING! The angry couple are here!"

We got on Ace. "GO ACE! RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Yeah, he just turned and gave the, "You stupid owner," Look.

"FAIL." Kerpal murmured eating another cookie.

I stared at her, "Where do you get those?"

She shrugged, "Magic."

I was then grabbed by Sasuke and Sakura. Well my good fans. Im dead.

* * *

**Ahhhaaahha…its 1:33 AM. I'm tired. Expect randomness with my friend Kerpal Bubbles.**

**So! The real reason I haven't been writing is mostly because….**

**I stay up late. Get up late. Then sports.**

**I did finish all-stars! But I still have to do regular activities or I will go BLEHH.**

**Yes, that is how Im going to go.**

**So I guess before I post the last chapter. I will give you Ace!**

* * *

He is about eleven years old. He is an Oldenburg but possibly with thoroughbred because how lean he is. He never came with any papers so it was all the vet can give us. Ace has also only been jumping a year. He can jump three feet.

**His Story:** If you read the chapter about his info. You would see that he was neglected. I found him on the internet and fell in love with him. We went out there and expected a nice little barn. You know, a little four stall barn with grass. No stalls. No grass.

He was living in about five feet of mud. He looked horrible. Ribs showing. Hip bone showing. Huge bloodied gash on forehead. He's never jumped a day in his life. I loved him.

My trainer told me to quit. I cried. I took Ace away. He didn't need this.

So I went to Sharon's. The barn I'm at now. I feel like the luckiest girl alive. Ace can now jump three feet. It's only been one year of jumping. He also got champion of the winter circuit in his division. We also went up against my old trainer. I beat her and her step daughter.

**NOW TO THE FUN SIDE!**

Vitamin water, sprite, And jolly ranchers. Loves them. Ace also is a very expressionate horse. Just the other day we went over x's and low jumps. He refused looked at it, turned his head to look at me. I swear, this is what he said, "What is this shit?"

He also knows which locker is ours and where the treats are. ALSO! He is a great sleeping companion. Lay on him and he will not move till you do. Not even for hay. He will wait till you move. (Or his patience runs thin) He also comes to you to go out and in. He does put his head out. But he gives this mean look. Till I yell, "Be nice." Then he is happy. xD I don't know. He's weird.

He also will follow you around. You don't need a lead rope with him. He just tags along behind you. Tell him stay, and he stays. Unless something interesting is near. Like balloons! Which beings us to another thing. He is deathly afraid of the stupidest of things. But he is not scared of what normal horses would be scared of. He once popped a balloon. It popped in his face. He stood there, wondering what happened. Then went to attack another one.

He's my horse. And that's all right with me. Check my profile if you want to see what he looks like.


	13. Last Author's Note

Ugh…Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, because I have readers, that's why. Well, how do I put this?

No, im not being chicken about ending the story.

Im just deciding.

Should I chicken out and do a cheesy ending or actually make my planned ending? When I mean chicken, I mean being an absolute lazy ass.

Innocent reader: Oh Bridgette~ You sure do cuss a lot.

Oh, you poor little innocent reader! I am terribley sorry that you have to see me this way but…….

THIS FUCKING STORY MAKES ME CRANKY.

Seriously, *Rubs temples* how do you all like this story?….Its crap.

Anyways, since Im ranting I thought I should rant about other things you guys might like or might hate.

I am going to do another Naruto Horsebackriding fanfic. I will do this for you all. It will be in first person.

I am going to put myself in it. I know that's so cheesy to put myself in, but I will be a very minor character.

(Unless you all want some of meh…heeheh…)

I have not decided about that fully and we shall see in the future.

*is looking at email*

WHY DO YOU ALL LIKE HIS FREAKIN CRAP! *throws laptop at wall frustrated*

Ugh. Dx

I will also put up a story. I don't know. I think it's crap right now, but go check it out. It's called Retrieval.

So, as another problem im facing is whether to use SasuSaku. I might do another pairing. I will let you all choose.

[x] SasuSaku

[x] NaruSaku

[x] NaruHina

I'm not a big fan of SasuHina. I don't know, I think It's weird. They never talked before. (maybe they did, I don't know. I don't watch Naruto. I love the storyline)

If you want me to, I will use original characters. I love having original stories but why put it on FanFiction?

Would it be counted as spam? *ponders about this*

To make this page happy I will feature Ace.

He broke his clean record. Two weeks without a stain on him. IT WAS FREAKIN AMAZING.

Then he ruined it the other day with a poop stain that was the shape of a sideways California. I was mad and cleaned it off. -______-

There are times where I really think he hates me….BUT! He is my partner in crime. We have the best "You-are-an-idiot" look! :D

Ace does it REALLY well. I get them a lot. :D…oh wait. That's a bad thing…

Today was happy day. So there wasn't any real refusals. He just stopped and hopped over them. I was very very happy.

SO! Please review telling me your answers. Or you know. Send me some love. I like love. Makes the world awesome and great.

There will be unicorns and lollipops falling from the sky. Oh…that would hurt like a bitch….i don't know. I should stop cussing. BUT! You know how people are saying "Hurt like a bitch."? Would are they referring to an ACTUAL female dog biting them or falling on them? Hey, *shrugs* I don't know. Questions of life right?

Well I need to finish reading.

Current Reads" This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen. This is an amazing author and I read almost all of her books. Along For The Ride is my favorite from her and its new. I like This Lullaby because it mentions boring ol' Virginia and where I live. Now, this book really cracks me up. It's called Pride&Prejudice AND ZOMBIES. Yes, beloved Elizabath Bennet is a kick-ass zombie killer with Mr. Darcy. Absolutely smashing. And it comes with pictures. There is even one with Elizabeth going against Ninjas. Yeah….I don't know. MY MOM actually wanted me to read it. …..Yeah…obviously a weird little family I come from….

So That's it!

Thanks guys!


	14. End

**A/N- Thank you! All of you! Thanks for supporting me with this. It seems to be such a big hit with all of you. I will be doing more horse stories for you all since there is a lack of horsebackriding stories. I would make a small little thing. Thanks Kerpal Bubbles, Merridaine, (they've been with me when the day it came out. Oh! I LOVE BOTH! *showers you two in love!*, sasusaku11( she got my head straight. :D You all need to thank her ) and just everyone! Thanks again! *gives everyone cookies!***

* * *

Rain suddenly drowned Sakura's ears. She did not open her eyes, fearing of facing the day. She gripped the sheets around her tighter so that she was in more a ball. A yawn escaped her mouth. Sakura was tired. She was making sure she had everything she needed to show today. She was frantic over Ace and almost drowned him in show shine just in case he decided to roll in his own poop. Another thing that contributed to her hard sleeping, was that it was raining. Everytime it was raining she seemed to be gone to the world.

"I KNOW YOU WANT ME!" Naruto sang loudly and suddenly. Sakura gripped her sheets in annoyance.

"Shhh! Sakura is still trying to sleep." Hinata whispered to Naruto

In a low voice Naruto contined, "You know I want cha!"

Door was closed and now Sakura laid on the bed. She slowly opened eyes. She looked lazily around the hotel room that she was staying in for the night.

"_Mayday….mayday….somebody save me….i am fragile…..somebody save me from myself," _The words were sung in her ears slowly and peacefully. The beautiful piano played its perfect melody. Sakura moved a hand up to her ear and noticed that she fell asleep with her ipod on again. She laid very still letting the song take over her mind slowly.

"_How can this be?....I tried and tried and tried….but im still lost out at sea…."_

Sakura then decided that it was a good time to get up. She put her hand over her headphones then followed the cord to find her ipod. It was right underneath her thigh, the screen almost sticking to her skin. She took it out and turned it off. Sakura felt a little heart sick from sad songs. She wrapped her headphones around the little music box then let it slide out of her hand and on to the carpeted floor. She let her arm lay dead over the bed and leaned to look at the clock.

11:25.

She had to be at the barn by 12. Sakura took a big breath and slowly got out of bed. Her body ached for a few moments but she completely ignored it as she got herself ready for the day. She changed into jeans. She went over to her duffle bag and began to search through the mess. She took out a bandage. She sighed as she first put Iceyhot around her ankle. The smell burned her nose making it scrunch in disgust. She wrapped the bandaged around her ankle securely. "There, this little problem is not going to be in my today."

'_Today's the day…'_ She thought, _'I cant believe I'm actually here…' _Sakura threw on her red polo. She threw on her boots and chaps.

The door opened to reveal Hinata. She looked at Sakura and smiled, "Oh you got up!"

Sakura returned the smile, "Yeah, Naruto and his singing."

Hinata gave a small little laugh, "So sorry about that," She said as she came into the room. "You should go eat something before you go."

Sakura nodded as she brushed out her pink hair. She threw it up in a small ponytail then threw her toothbrush into her mouth.

"Oh look the rain seemed to stop," Hinata said as she was looking out the window watching the grey clouds passing them by.

Sakura rinsed her mouth out then replied, "That's good! I hate it when it rains. At least they have an indoor."

Hinata nodded still watching the clouds, "Yeah but you will be outside. There are too many classes."

Sakura frowned, "I hope they at least try to dry it out."

Hinata came over and set her hands on Sakura's shoulder. "You will be fine. Ace will be great and you will win against…..well you know…."

Sakura looked down to the floor, "Cant believe he is competing against me."

Hinata made Sakura look up at her, "Sakura, he loves you!"

Sakura whipped her head away, getting away from Hinata's touch. "No he doesn't."

This made Hinata angry. She knew when people were perfect for each other. She could read chemisty. It was like she could look inside them and into their souls.

"Sakura!" Hinata's usual timid voice was replaced by a big one. "It wasn't even Ino's fault! Sasuke didn't do anything either!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow not believing her friend at all, "Oh? And you are going to tell me that Santa is actually the playboy bunny man?"

Hinatta grabbed Sakura's shoulder. Sakura flinched under Hinata's intense stare that it almost made her squeak in terror. "Ino was FORCED! YOU HEAR ME! FORCED! Why do you think she went to Orochimaru's barn?"

Sakura looked at the floor once again feeling depression coming on, "Because then Sasuke and Ino can make out whenever they want…"

Hinata shook Sakura, "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO"

That's when Naruto walked in! He stared at the girls and how Hinata got violent. He thought about breaking it up but instead he took two steps back and closed the door.

"You know how Ino is all about the whole Yamanaka Flowers business whatever?" Hinata asked Sakura, stopping the violent shaking. Sakura just stood limp in Hinata's grasp feeling like a rag doll.

Hinata told her anyway since Sakura felt abused, "Well my dad was at the meeting and brought cousin Neji along! Orochimaru almost drove Ino's business out! She had no choice! So Orochimaru set her up with Sasuke!"

The shaking began once more, "CANT YOU SEE! HE IS TRYING TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GAME!"

Naruto sung High School Muscial behind the door.

"SHUT IT NARUTO!...err…I mean…honey!" Hinata smiled at the door then slowly and deadly turned to face Sakura again. "Do you understand me, Sakura?"

Sakura shakily nodded, "Uh-huh…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YES Ma'am!"

Hinata dropped her, "Good girl! Now go eat a good meal so that you can be focused for your division and kick some snake butt okay? Bye!"

Hinata left the room and skipped away with Naruto to go see Naruto's new teacher, Jiraya.

* * *

Sakura went to the little breakfeast bar and got herself a muffin with orange juice. Sakura sat alone at a little table thinking over her courses for today. She saw a clock in front of her and stared at it.

11:45

"Staring at the clock wont make it go any faster, Haruno."

This snapped Sakura's attention. She turned her head to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha stand with a bagel in his hand and milk in the other.

Sakura gave a little smile, "I tried."

Sasuke nodded to the empty chair in front of her, "May I sit with you?"

"Yes you can."

Sasuke slid into the chair and took a big bite out of his bagel. "Are you ready for the show today?"

Sakura nodded while she ate her muffin.

Sasuke felt uneasy for a second,wondering if he should just leave or continue to try and reconnect with her.

"How is Ace?"

This question made Sakura almost choke on her juice. She quickly let it go down her throat so that she could breathe correctly and think how to address the question.

"I shouldn't really be telling anything to my opponent." Sakura said simply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sakura! I'm not your enemy!"

Sakura looked him straight into his ebony eyes. The pain and anger were hiding in them. They were screaming out the truth to her. She felt tears come to her eyes. He cared. He always did.

"Hes not okay Sasuke," Sakura confessed no longer feeling hungry. "He wont look at me and he hardly wants me to ride him. It's horrible!" She hid her face in her hands. "How can we be a great team if we cant even trust each other?"

Warm arms wrapped her comfortingly. Her eyes widen as he felt Sasuke's breathe against her neck.

"I'm sorry for everything." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke!" came a slimy voice, "Where are you!?" Orochimaru.

Sasuke pulled away from her but not till he stole a quick from her lips, "Good luck, Sakura."

He walked away from her and she couldn't even utter a word.

* * *

Sakura got to the stables and went to Ace. Ace was watching horses walk back and forth through the aisle ways.

"Hey boy!" Sakura chimed.

Ace perked his ears forward over at her. He pawed his stall, banging up against wall. Other horses neighed and even joined him.

"Silly horse," Sakura mused as she walked over to him. She went to him and began to pet him. Ace didn't look at her, his ears pinned down.

"Ace…" She cooed she kept petting him, going higher on his neck.

Ace did something he has never done to her. He turned around and bite her.

Sakura gasped but her anger came forth. She quickly slapped him right on the nose. Ace held his head up in surprise. Sakura grabbed her horse's head and looked straight at him.

"Ace. I have all my trust in you! You need to stop this. I'm sorry that I failed to keep up with you. Are not just some horse. You are MY horse. My little boy! You are my team mate and we are going to do our best today. I don't care if we don't place. All I care about is you doing your best."

Ace listened to the whole thing. He rested his head against her and closed her eyes.

Sakura smiled. She knew that, that was his way of saving I'm sorry. She put his halter on and a lead rope.

Ace was fairly clean. His grey dots popped out and he looked like he has been a show horse all his life. Sakura took him out of his little stall so that he could go out and munch on some good clean grass.

It was time to show. Sakura was getting ready while Naruto and Hinata tacked up Ace. Sakura had a nice blue jacket and a pink show shirt. Sakura doubled checked herself so nothing was out of place. Pink hair tucked into hair net. You had no idea how hard it was to find a pink hair net. Clean Jophers, tall boots and pen. Her belt was nicely around her waist.

Gloves.

She was missing gloves.

"HIINNATTAA!" Sakura screamed.

She almost knocked Hinata over as she ran into her. "I don't have gloves! I can't find them!" She gripped Hinata's sweatshirt, "I NEED GLOVES WOMAN!"

Hinata detached herself from Sakura, "Did you check your hat bag?"

"OF COURSE I CHECK MY- oh…no…I didn't…." Sakura walked off to check her hat bag. It was in there.

Sakura was pretty calm about everything. Till she noticed that it was her turn.

"I don't wanna go…" Sakura mumbled.

Hinata looked up at her, "When do you want to?"

"later…when no one is watching…and when im not going against professionals…"

Hinata laughed, "Good luck with that."

"I miss the caring Hinata," Sakura sighed.

"I miss you being happy and with Sasuke but life isn't fair."

Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Sakura smiled at Hinata one more time before she went in.

'_okay….just breathe….remember everything….ride to the center…keep your pace….heels down and back arched…'_ Sakura kicked Ace forward to a trot. She posted a nice half circle, trying to keep her posting light. She picked up a canter and counted the pace in her head.

'_one…two…one…two…one…two…'_

She used her leg to turn Ace toward the first fence. Ace tensed up underneath her, signaling that he was about to jump. She went up into jumping position as Ace tucked his feet under him to sail over the fence.

Sakura counted her strides in between the jumps. A perfect five.

Sakura suddenly began to go off into a dream like state. This all felt so unreal. Her horse doing everything pefect. Sailing over the jumps and flying like an eagle. Something about a horses was so special. The bond that they share with the rider. They want to know if they should share their wings with you to fly. Do you? Should you put everything you knew into a horse? An animal that could kill you in a second? Yes, yes you would. You would trust them with everything in you. What good would it be to jump without trust. Say yes to the wings. Say yes to the partnership.

Sakura slowed Ace to a trot, trying to relax into the saddle. Ace came to a walk and exited the ring.

"That was great!" Naruto cried. The passing riders told him to be quiet.

"Good job, Sakura!" Hinata hugged Sakura's leg since she was up high on Ace.

Everything was good till she felt pain dart from her ankle all the way up to her head. She bit her lip trying to surpress the pain. She couldn't stop now. She had to continue.

When it was her turn again, Sakura noticed something.

"Where's Sasuke?"She asked.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged glances then smiled up at Sakura. She frowned, "What?"

"He's not competing."

"What!?"

Hinata giggled, "He switched to a different event."

Sakura stared at her long and hard.

"Number 222? Sakura Haruno? You are up."

Sakura clicked her tounge and made Ace trot in. As she was doing her hunter circle she noticed Sasuke watching her in the stands. Her heart fluttered in happiness as she squeezed Ace up into a canter.

The thing about life is that you couldn't just let problems get to you. You had to tackle every problem like a jump. You have to prepare yourself for the obstacle in your way, take it on head first, then just get over it. Once you are done with that. You have to go toward your next obstacle standing in your way.

Sakura finished up her course with another nice hunter circle and left the arena. She noticed that she was holding her breath the hold time. She exhaled and felt so relieved. She gave Ace a big pat on the neck, leaned over then kissed him. "What a good boy."

"Good job! Now all we have to do is wait for the others to finish then wait for the judge to decide!" Hinata hugged Sakura's leg again.

Sakura laughed as Naruto then hugged her other leg.

"What a good horse!" Naruto cried as he kissed Ace's nose.

Ace pulled his head away confused and slightly shocked.

"Well I'm going to go walk him out." Sakura said as she began to lead Ace toward the outside warm up ring.

"What a good boy…my lovely little boy…."

No one was out in the warm up ring which Sakura found a little odd. She shrugged out the nagging feeling, thinking that everyone was probably just using the indoor arena instead of the outdoor.

As she passed by one of the bushes she heard something move. She glanced over.

_Hisss…._

Her horse was suddenly missing from underneath her.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

_Mayday….._

"_Sakura! Come on! Open your eyes!"_

_Mayday….._

"_You are banned from Kohana stables! Get out Orochimaru! I will make sure you will never show around ever again!"_

_Someone save me…._

"_Why does her ankle look weird….?"_

_From…._

"_Sakura….I love you…."_

_Myself….._

Light blinded her. She slowly opened her eyes trying to get use to light again. Oh, her head hurt really bad.

"Oh! She's awake everyone!" came a familiar voice.

Sakura was able to see that she was in the mud but in Sasuke's arms.

"What…happened?" Sakura asked feeling quite disoriented. She looked around for Ace. Her horse was standing next to Naruto who was holding his reins.

"Orochimaru scared your horse." Sasuke explained, "That's how he's been winning everything. By cheating."

Sakura slowly blinked, "But why…? I didn't win did i?"

Sasuke smiled. He lifted up her head gently and kissed her. Sakura knew that it was hard to kiss him right back. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. Before any tounge came into play they broke apart realizing that Sakura was in need of medical care.

"You tried to fall on your feet but I guess gravity came into play and you hit your head hard on the dirt."

Sakura frowned, "I need a different helmet then."

Sasuke laughed and gave her another kiss, "I'm surprised that you don't feel your ankle."

Sakura moved up to look at it, "oh? Is it broken?"

"No. But you sure feel on it funny."

Sakura just buried herself in Sasuke's chest, "Don't worry. I will be complaining it to you later."

Sasuke smirked, "I will kiss it and make it better."

Tsunade came over with a first aid kit but she was in no mood to be gentle. She went and took care of Orochimaru personally before handing him over to barn security.

"TRAINER COMING THROUGH! SASUKE! PICK HER UP! AND ITS OFF TO PATCH HER UP!" Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke gave Sakura an unamused look. Sakura sheepishly smiled, "She was a doctor before she was a trainer."

"CHOP CHOP!"

Sasuke picked Sakura up. Naruto and Hinata took care of Ace while Sakura got herself patched up and to see if he ankle was going to be okay. Sakura then promised Sasuke that she would finally go to doctor to get it fixed.

"So….what did I place?" Sakura asked when she got done getting bandaged. She leaned against her horse's stall, watching him eat a well deserved dinner and some carrots.

Sasuke smiled, "Third."

Sakura stared long and hard at him. "Nu uh!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, not wanting to let his little cherry blossom go. "Yep, Third out of twenty-two. Good job, underdog." Sasuke murmured as he set his head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura reached out, petting her horses soft fur, "Good job my little boy. We sure showed them didn't we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------**XendX**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALL DONE! I think this was a fairly good ending. I noticed half way through it that it wouldn't make any sense if I did my regular ending. Yeah, I should plan these things. So Orochimaru was behind the whole bad mammajammas! (haven't used that word in forever) By the way, this took me an hour to do. Or more. I don't know. I procrastinated here and there. Its 2:21 AM right now. I'm tired. Really really really tired. Now.

**Songs Featured: Maday - The Icarus Account**

it is a very nice song. I absolutely love it and its a nice little lullaby.

Heads up! Merridiane and I are going to do a collab! (I think) Stay tuned for that. Merri is such a good writer. Seriously. I don't think she knows that I read her stories. I do! I just don't review. I should. Kiss for you Merri! MWUAH!

So! I hoped you all liked it and go check out Retrieval especially if you liked Adventure/Romance. It's all spy like ! Another horse story will be out soon. Don't worry!

I love you all!


End file.
